


WheeSun｜Earned It

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	WheeSun｜Earned It

「对不起，欧尼，」丁辉人仰头喝完了易拉罐里的最后一杯啤酒，「我喜欢你，是恋人的那种喜欢…」

 

「对不起欧尼，我知道你可能接受不了我突如其来的告白，我明知道你喜欢的根本就是星伊欧尼，或许你知道以后我们可能连朋友都做不了，或许会影响到之后我们的工作，对不起欧尼…因为我的自私让你知道了我喜欢你…我真的再也憋不住了…」丁辉人借着酒劲鼓起勇气说出了心里话。

 

起初金容仙邀请她来自己的演唱会助唱的时候丁辉人是很幸福的，因为自己终于可以独自跟金容仙站在同一舞台上，随着时间愈来愈近，自己就愈来愈幸福；可到了距离演唱会只有几天的时候，丁辉人已坐立不安，她发现了幸福的代价。她们很有可能因为某些工作会议又产生单独相处的机会，她们很有可能不知道什么时候单独地在Vapp上开一次直播，若是这些未知数变得越来越多，丁辉人就不知道该什么时候装扮那颗心…她需要时间准备，如果没有充足的准备，她害怕自己什么时候的突然脸红暴露了自己的感情。

 

气氛变得尴尬起来，金容仙诧异地看着丁辉人，一时忘了咀嚼嘴里的辣年糕，不知道该怎么回应眼前耷拉着脑袋的孩子。丁辉人听见金容仙从自己身边离开的声音低头哭了起来，果然自己是个让欧尼讨厌的罪人呢，换做是谁这个时候也没有办法冷静吧…

 

大概是三五分钟后的样子，金容仙家里的某个洗手间里的流水声停止了，金容仙径直地走了过来，不给丁辉人任何地反应时间，捧起她小巧的脸吻上了丁辉人柔软的嘴唇。金容仙灵活的舌头扫荡着辉人的口腔，清新的薄荷味牙膏的清香弄得丁辉人忘了换气，娇嫩的脸憋得像粉红色的蜜桃一样，泪汪汪的眼眸如山间里的清泉一样明澈。可爱，金容仙好喜欢这个可爱的人，在她的世界里丁辉人的优点总是不胜枚举，可是她现在神魂颠倒，她只知道丁辉人真的好可爱。

 

「对不起辉人呐，让你久等了，可能我刷牙刷得过于仔细了，毕竟我认为我刚吃完炒年糕的嘴不配跟你接吻…」金容仙温柔地将手指伸进她柔软蓬松的短发，然后在丁辉人的额头上轻啄了一下，然后紧紧地将她圈在怀里，「这就是欧尼对你的回应…」

 

丁辉人缩在金容仙的怀里，止不尽的泪染湿了金容仙的衣襟，「欧尼，你喜欢人的不是星伊欧尼么？」

 

金容仙轻轻抚摸着丁辉人的背，一手熟练地在手机通讯录里头翻出来那个人的号码，「玟星啊，以后跟我保持一定距离，我家辉人都被你整得吃醋得哭了，队长说的话不允许反驳。拜拜。」没给电话那头任何说话机会就果断地挂断了电话。

 

「哼，谁是你家辉人！」丁辉人想挣脱金容仙的怀抱，金容仙环着她的两只手臂就围得愈紧，该死，这个姐姐就这么欺负自己，虽然明白了确认了金容仙的心意，可是回想起自己刚刚坐在餐桌旁默默流泪的样子，真是丢死人了，「谁准你亲我了！流氓！」

 

「既然你都说我是流氓了，我不做点什么的话真是对不起你赐我的这流氓的称号呢，」金容仙调皮地将丁辉人扑倒在沙发上，心急地解开身下人的衣扣，金容仙在丁辉人小巧的耳朵上吐着热气，邪恶的双手手开始蹂躏身下人胸前的白兔，「辉人呐，你的胸好软啊，手感好好…」

 

红色顺着丁辉人的耳根爬上脸颊，泛起一层红晕，害羞地推开了身上的人，「讨厌！欧尼，不要在这碰我！」

 

「好的！不在这里碰你，」收到命令后的金容仙听话地从丁辉人身上起来，最近繁忙的solo活动让丁辉人瘦了许多，就连金容仙那虚势体质都把她给抱了起来，用调戏的眼神看着丁辉人，「欧尼带你去床上…」

 

金容仙温柔地把丁辉人放倒在床上，急促地解开了丁辉人的衬衫和裤子，把她上蹿下跳的两只手绑在了床头，大片雪白的肌肤暴露在空气中。看见那小奶狗委屈的眼神又有些于心不忍，金容仙为了公平起见脱下自己身上所有的布料，窸窣地从脚踝向上磨砂着丁辉人的皮肤，「乖，my angel，别怕。」

 

金容仙用恰到好处的力度顺着丁辉人的后膝旋转着抚摸上了她的腿根，惹得丁辉人的两块大收肌颤抖起来，情不自禁地轻哼出声。金容仙是沉醉在丁辉人这个世界的旅人，褪下身下人黑色的内裤，她紧致的小腹，光滑的大腿，对她来说都是最美丽的景致。金容仙的吻如春雨般一滴滴落在丁辉人的小腹上，又渐渐往下用力吮吸，绯色的印记宣誓着她的领土主权，然后越来越下，直到那片深幽之地…

 

金容仙霸道地顶开了丁辉人的双腿，她现在感觉自己口里干燥极了，但还是不自觉地咽了口水，金容仙含上丁辉人的花瓣，灵活的舌头在美妙的花园里探索。丁辉人应激地向后仰了仰头，即便是用力咬住下嘴唇也还是控制不住地发出了令人害臊的娇喘，被绑住的手与床头摩擦得泛红。金容仙，她的队长，她的欧尼，她的女神，正在埋头用嘴苦干，在自己的身上犯下羞耻的行径，自己的身体倒是很诚实地表达对金容仙的感情，下体在金容仙的魔力下颤抖着，湿润的液体宛若溪流从山顶里流淌，为什么自己的身体在金容仙面前会变得这么淫荡！丁辉人羞红了脸别回头闭上了眼。

 

夜晚的房间比白天要冷，但金容仙的杰出劳作使得丁辉人身体十分燥热，胸部也因为金容仙唇齿的扫荡变得坚挺起来，金容仙看见丁辉人动情的表情，收到了莫大的鼓舞，耳边也传来那人充满欲望的喘息。金容仙柔软的发丝撩动着身下人的毛孔，丁辉人整个身体都渴望被她触碰，像绷紧的线，她只希望金容仙能为她爆破。

 

金容仙在洞穴里找到一个顶点，她的舌头很有力量，围绕在那可点的内壁顽皮的徘徊着，若即若离，有意无意地捣弄着封锁洪水的闸门。丁辉人逐渐加大音量的呻吟提醒金容仙是时候做出行动，她把力量集中在一个点上，猛冲，撞击，游荡，飞翔…浪潮控制不住地喷涌而出，丁辉人大口大口的呜咽起来，胸口用力地起伏。好敏感！金容仙在内心感叹道…

「My angel. Flung out of space…」听到金容仙在耳畔轻柔地说着，丁辉人脸烧得通红，说不清是因为心动还是情动。

不给任何反应的世界，金容仙紧接着又把右手粗鲁地捅了进去，左手淘气地蹂躏着染上情欲的玉乳，不忘在丁辉人的身体里放纵情欲的火，手指来回地跳动着她的内壁，金容仙撩人地低语，「舒服么？辉呐，你的胸会被欧尼摸得越来越大哦～」

 

「欧尼…」丁辉人的不满地扭动起了腰枝，她羞于承认自己喜欢金容仙对自己的所作所为，而身上的每一寸感官却都诚实地为她器械投降，光是金容仙也爱自己这一点就能让丁辉人失去理智，她曾经卑微地，隐秘地爱着金容仙，而现在金容仙正疯狂地要她…金容仙的每一次进入都让自己顺从得像一滩瘫软的水一样。

 

「辉呐，我喜欢你的声音，叫出来，叫我的名字。」

 

「欧尼…容仙欧尼…」

 

「说，是谁在上你？」金容仙说着又伸入了一只手指，加大了进入的力度。

 

「容仙欧尼…容仙欧尼在上我…」丁辉人清澈的眼逐渐失焦，视线开始变得模糊，整个人就只剩下颤抖的肌肉和激动的神经，骨骼已经软成一滩，汗水顺着颈部留下弄得整个人也痒痒的。

 

丁辉人引领金容仙来到了天堂，而金容仙带着丁辉人驶向了极乐。缥缈宇宙，天使逡巡。

 

金容仙满足地攻击着丁辉人的顶点，她享受辉人待着哭腔哀求她不要那么猛的样子，无助的叫声从她的蜜嗓中溢出，金容仙微笑地金文者丁辉人的耳垂，高速的频率在的体内律动，在那狭窄的空间里对丁辉人折磨着。

 

一瞬间，丁辉人感觉自己的灵魂被金容仙抛向了天空，发出羞人的尖叫，身体再一次迎来了新一波的高潮，下体一阵一阵地收缩。金容仙满意的解开了床头绑住双手的衣服，丁辉人缩进金容仙的臂弯里，余波未了让整个人在金容仙怀里瑟瑟地颤动着，「我爱你…欧尼…我爱你」

 

金容仙宠溺地亲吻着她的头发，她渗出汗珠的额头，温柔地徘徊在怀中人的肩胛骨上。

 

「辉呐，谢谢你，

 

谢谢你也像我爱你一样爱着我。」


End file.
